


We Shouldn't

by iconicmorrison



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But hes hot lowkey, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gavin being an asshole, Kissing, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, gavin is RESPECTFUL, kind of, uhh what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: "We shouldn't-""I know, but we are."In which Gavin Reed fucks you in your office chair.
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Reader, Gavin Reed/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	We Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! this hasn't been proof read as it's 2 AM, but i genuinely cannot stop thinking about this hot asshole so i had to write about him. If there are any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please let me know!

_"God Damnit!"_

You hadn't meant to yell quite that loud, your frustration building by the second. Of course you were frustrated-you and your asshole of a partner were the only ones left in the fucking building! 

"Jesus, you get a cramp or somethin'?" You partner sneered from his desk across from you.

You narrowed your eyes, your gaze focusing on him,"Oh fuck off, Reed."

He only raised a brow, shrugging his shoulders,"I mean..."

Only Gavin fucking Reed would make a comment as such after being told to fuck off. You sighed and leaned forwards, resting your head on the palm of your hand, and your elbow against your desk. You honestly didn't have the energy to tell him to fuck off again.

"We're making no progress on this case, and your current concern is jerking it, Reed?" You laughed in frustration, closing your eyes to take a deep breath.

It was silent for a couple of moments, only the sound of your deep breathing filling your ears. That is, until you heard Gavin stand out of his chair, slowly making his way over to you. You made no effort to lift your head and watch him, figuring he was only passing your desk to make his way to the break room once more. 

Until his deep voice filled your left ear, making you shiver in an absolutely delicious way.

"Well, when you're the one tellin' me to, how could I not..?" 

You could practically hear the smirk in his voice, your cheeks immediately flushing at his words. You usually weren't one to get worked up too fast, men in general not knowing how to flirt or dirty talk didn't really help. But the way his voice sounded--gravelly yet joking, hushed and hot--you couldn't help but flush.

You lifted your head slowly, looking to your left only to find Gavin standing rather close to you, his right hand coming up to gently grasp your shoulder. Part of you wanted to tell him to fuck off yet again, the other half of you wanting to genuinely just grab him and take him for all he was worth. Your feelings for the detective had always been mixed.

You could see why people didn't like him--his snarky attitude, his over confident words, and yeah, maybe he was a jackass. When you'd been assigned as his partner you'd found out exactly why you were hired with such proficiency--he'd destroyed his previous partner, an android. So yeah, that didn't exactly give him brownie points. Over time you'd gotten him to loosen up a bit, gotten him to be a bit more lenient with the machines. After all, some of them seemed more human than actual humans themselves. 

That's what made you stop and think all the time, the way he'd loosened up for you. The first night he'd asked you to come to Jimmy's with him after work you thought nothing of it, if anything, you were quite annoyed at the request. After going, though, you discovered you may have liked spending time with him. You couldn't even count how many times the two of you had gone to the bar together now, but you enjoyed every single time. 

"Gavin..." You huskily whispered, your voice practically shaking at his words.

He only flashed that snarky ass grin he did all the time, raising an eyebrow at his name leaving your lips.

You'd never admit it, but you'd daydreamed about calling his name on countless occasions, most times when he was right next to you. Multiple times at Jimmys-he'd be sitting next to you, his arm gently wrapped around you (as friends, he'd say, just as friends), his eyes sparkling with something you couldn't name as he'd rant to you about something. You'd drift off, and daydream about what would happen if you were to throw yourself on him right then and there, what would he do? You desperately wanted to think that he secretly felt the same way, daydreaming about what you'd do if he kissed you. 

It was practically crazy though, every morning after you two would go to the bar you'd return to work, Gavin acting like nothing the night prior had happened. Maybe because he was drunk, and he didn't remember. But you couldn't forget the way he'd hug you as you pulled into his driveway, or the way he'd lean over onto you at the bar. Maybe even the way he smiled at you while you were driving, blasting music that the both of you enjoyed.

So yeah, maybe you had the hots for Gavin. 

Unbeknownst to you, Reed felt the exact same way. 

He'd only kept inviting you out to the bar because he was afraid to invite you to his house--afraid that you didn't like him the same way.

He'd often daydream at his desk, sitting right across from you. Usually nothing too nasty, just small things, like--what would you do if he came over to your desk and kissed you? What would you do if he invited you to his house tonight? 

It was when he'd think about those things that he'd send a cheeky wink your way, knowing you'd only flush a little, and try your hardest to not look embarrassed. 

The hugs he'd give you late at night? He thought you might catch on through those that he liked you, but maybe you hadn't. He'd only given you those hugs because you were the one person that would actually spend time with him. The one person he could rant to, and laugh with. 

Maybe Gavin also had the hots for you. 

"We shouldn't--" You whispered, trying your hardest to not make a fool out of yourself.

"We shouldn't. _But we are._ "

Before you could even grasp the concept of his words absolutely going straight to your core he advanced forward, bringing his head downward to connect his lips with yours. 

Of course, you kissed back with probably too much enthusiasm, letting out a quiet moan as he flicked his tongue against your lips, almost teasing you. He snickered quietly against your lips at your eagerness, breaking the kiss by just barely bringing his head upward. 

"U-Um..." You trailed off, not really sure why you opened your mouth in the first place. 

Gavin chuckled that damn chuckle of his, sending chills down your spine. 

"Lemme sit in your chair, huh?" He questioned, motioning with his hand for you to stand up. 

You stood up faster than you ever had, your legs practically shaking as you watched him sit in your chair. 

Oh, now you'd never think of your chair the same way ever again.

"C'mere." He motioned with one finger, and you obliged almost immediately. 

Your face only flushed more as you slowly straddled his lap, your gaze never meeting his. That is, until his hand came up and he gently grasped your chin, directing your gaze toward him. You held your breath as you made eye contact with him--why were you so nervous? You'd never been this nervous around him. Even at Jimmy's when he'd drape himself around you and squeeze you till you couldn't breathe. 

"Hey, look at me," He gently whispered, his unoccupied hand coming down to gently grasp your hip.

You timidly let your eyes meet his, your cheeks flushing an even deeper shade of red. 

That's when you couldn't take it, so you dove forward, connecting your lips with his once more. He let out a breathy moan at your eagerness, opening his mouth--only to prod yours open with his tongue. You sighed deeply as he let his tongue roam your mouth, eager to taste every bit of you. 

Now that neither of his hands were occupied he was able to use both of them to grip your hips, gently gripping you and making you grind into him.

You let out a low groan into his mouth, which only made him chuckle into your mouth. He found your little noises cute, and only wished to hear more of them--which is why he broke the kiss, moving his lips down to your neck, only to suck a rough hickey into your skin. 

"Ah--Gav," You whined, tilting your head backwards to give him more space to work with. 

He chuckled deeply once more, continuing to leave deep marks on your soft skin. You needed to grasp onto something, so you brought your hands to the back of his head, hastily running your fingers through his hair. This elicited a moan against your neck from him, coming out as a deep purr. 

"C'mon Gavin," You whined once more, your voice full of need. 

It must've been the tone in your voice, because Gavin stopped immediately, his heated gaze meeting yours. 

"Tell ya what, I'll do anything you want if you keep sayin' my name like that, 'kay?" He quietly chuckled. 

You nodded your head furiously, biting your lower lip in an attempt to stifle a whine. 

Your want must've been _very_ obvious, as Gavin quickly reached downwards, his hand making a beeline underneath your skin-tight skirt. How convenient was the Detroit Police Station dress code, huh? 

"Oh..." You quietly gasped, feeling warm, thick fingers stroke in between your folds. 

Desperate for contact, you gently tugged on Gavin's hair, and--oh. He liked that. 

"Fuck," He panted, bringing his finger toward your entrance. 

You couldn't wait, and with Gavin being the asshole he was, you knew he'd probably want to tease you more--so you quickly sank down onto his finger, a high pitched moan leaving your mouth at the feeling of his finger inside of you. He let out a purr against your skin, beginning to slowly pump his finger in and out of you. 

"Faster..." You whined quietly, pulling his hair once more. 

He spoke huskily, his breath hot against your skin,"Mmh, what was that, [Y/N]?” 

This was just downright humiliating--Gavin Reed asking you to speak up as you whined for him. 

"Please, faster," You panted, your face flushing. 

He only snickered before picking up his pace, and gently prodding another finger into you. The sounds you were making were obscene, and you silently thanked the fact that security turned the office cameras off after the building shut down. You could only imagine one of your co-workers seeing what was currently happening and teasing you about it. 

You clenched tightly around Gavin's fingers as he pushed them in knuckle deep, a low groan leaving him. 

"Fuck, you're hot like this," He smirked, his gaze wandering your body.

Oh, that almost made you cum right then and there. You whined as he sped up his pace, wanting to hear more of those cute noises come from your mouth. 

"G-Gavin," You panted, practically full force gripping his hair now.

His breathing was heavy as he spoke, his voice full of want,"You close?" 

It was somewhat endearing--hearing him ask about you. 

You nodded quickly, bringing your hands down to his shoulders, bracing yourself. 

"I bet you wish you were riding my cock, don't you?" He asked huskily.

Ah, there was his egocentric attitude--though he wasn't lying.

"Yes, yes, please," You whined, practically digging your nails into his shoulders as you got closer. 

He let out a quiet 'mmh' and bit his lip, watching as you clenched around his fingers.

Then your vision went white for a moment, your walls clenching around him spastically as you came.

"Fuck! Fuck, Gavin," You whimpered, letting your head fall against his shoulder. 

He gently took his fingers out of you, bringing one hand up to rub your back," 'S okay, I got you," He breathily whispered. 

It was then that you realized what was happening, Gavin Reed, the office asshole, the prick that everybody knew, was soothing you as you came down from your high, telling you to not worry. 

For a moment it was just silence, save for the sound of yours and his breathing. You let your hands slowly roam his chest, eventually going up under his shirt (that was unnecessarily tight, might you add), to run your fingers over his muscles. 

"Getting handsy now, hm?" He chuckled, the rumble from his chest making you feel warm.

You laughed quietly,"Oh fuck off, you got handsy first." 

"Mmh, yeah." He quietly agreed.

You slowly reached downward, your hands shaking as you unbuttoned his pants. 

"Need help?" He mused above you, making you flush,

"N-No...I just came, Gavin, what do you expect?" You laughed.

You felt him still, so you looked up as you unzipped his pants, his face flushed. Oh, now this was a treat. Seeing _the_ Gavin Reed flushed?

"Don't say it like that-" He flushed.

You laughed quietly, palming him gently through his unzipped and unbuttoned pants,"Why not? That's what you did, right, Gav? You made me cum with just your fingers?" 

It was an assumption of yours that Gavin had a thing for being praised--it just seemed like him. And oh, boy did he. 

"Mhm," He groaned, throwing his head back against the chair. 

You made quick work of sliding his pants and boxers down, taking the time to appreciate how cute--no--hot? He looked in just his underwear. You'd only stroked him three times when he whined and bucked his hips up, the whine being uncharacteristically high for him. 

How cute.

But--you wanted Gavin to fuck you, you didn't want to fuck him. That could happen at a later time. So you whined in the most seductive voice you could muster up, pleading to him.

"Gav, please, fuck me," 

That seemed to get his attention--his head snapping up as he bit his lip and nodded his head.

You sunk down onto him quickly, letting out a moan that was so lewd you knew you'd be embarrassed by it later. 

"Ffffuckkk, [Y/N], fuck," Gavin panted, grabbing your waist to aid you.

You let out a quiet purr in thanks to him, leaning forward to suck hickeys into the soft skin of his neck. 

Oh--Gavin was a perfect fit. He stretched you out so deliciously that you couldn't help but moan each time he'd thrust into you, your eyes practically rolling into the back of your head. 

You continued to suck love marks into Gavin's neck, loving the sweet little sounds he was making as you left each one. 

"Gav, Gav, shit-" You cut yourself off with a loud moan, your hands gripping his shoulders for support. 

He panted at hearing his name fall from your lips with such want, such need.

"Mmh-fuck, what is it babe?" He teased, though he was falling apart just as much as you were. 

Oh, if he was going to tease, you were too. Two can play that game.

"Need you Gav, ah-so close, i'm so close," You whined. 

"You have me," He chuckled, the laugh turning into a quiet moan as you sucked on his neck once more. 

you pulled back slowly, wanting to take in how he looked at this very moment, and boy, was is a treat.

His skin was flushed pink, a sheer layer of sweat forming as he panted for you, grasped your hips for more friction, and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. 

God, he was so cute. 

You leaned forward quickly, smashing your lips against his. 

"Mmh, [Y/N]..." He groaned in a low tone, the grip he had on your hips tightening just a bit.

"Gonna cum," You panted,"Fuck, fuck,"

And so ensued your second orgasm of the night, your eyes fluttering closed as you moaned out loudly, gripping Gavin's shoulders tightly. 

"Ah, can I-" 

"Please," You interrupted him,"Please cum inside of me Gav," 

Oh, that did it for him--Gavin let out a shrill cry as he came, gripping your hips with such force that'd bruise. 

"Fuck, fuck, [Y/N], so good-" 

Before he could ramble on more, you cut him off with a kiss, moaning into his mouth as he came inside of you. 

There were several moments where neither of you moved, just continued to slowly kiss, the kiss now less heated. Then he pulled back, his cheeks flushed, yet he still pulled off that cheeky ass wink of his.

"So, back to my place?" 

You laughed and leaned down, resting your head against his chest. 

"Yeah, sure. But--we're not fucking again Gavin, I probably can't even stand as it is--"

Then was when you realized that you shouldn't have stroked his ego quite that much.

"That good, huh?"

"Oh, shut the hell up!"


End file.
